Tapu Bulu
Summary Tapu Bulu is the guardian deity of Ula'ula Island. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Tapu Bulu Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Land Spirit Pokémon, Tapu, Guardian Deity of Ula'ula Island, Guardian, Sacred Guardian, Island Guardian, Spirit Guardian, Land Spirit, Guardian Tapu, Legendary Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Attack Nullification, Life-Force Draining, Energy Manipulation, Immunity to powders, Leech Seed, and Dragon Type moves, Resistance to Fighting, Ground, Water, Grass, Electric, and Dark Type moves, Speed Reduction Attack Potency: Solar System level (Stalemated Solgaleo/Lunala alongside the other Tapus). Ignores Durability with Natures Madness and the Z-Move Guardian of Alola (Always gets an opponent to a half/quarter of their health) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Aided in the fight against Solgaleo or Lunala) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Can lift large trees) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with projectiles and abilities. Standard Equipment: Tapunium Z Intelligence: High, should be comparable to Tapu Koko Weaknesses: Steel, Fire, Flying, Ice, and especially Poison Type moves. Very lazy. Guardian of Alola can only be used once per battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Grassy Surge: Tapu Bulu automatically sets up Grassy Terrain upon entry or reentry into combat. * Nature's Madness: The signature move of the Tapu. Tapu Bulu draws energy from nature itself and strikes the opponent reducing their current health by half. * Guardian of Alola: The signature Z-Move of the Tapu. Tapu Bulu uses the power of the Tapunium Z and combines it with Nature's Madness summoning a giant yellow avatar which Tapu Bulu attaches to as its head. It then squashes the opponent reducing their current health down to a quarter. * Grassy Terrain: Tapu Bulu causes the surrounding ground to become covered with grass. It powers up the Grass Type moves of those grounded by 50% and slowly heals them over time. It also halves the damage of Bulldoze, Earthquake, and Magnitude. * Wood Hammer: Tapu Bulu recklessly hammers into the opponent causing recoil damage to itself in the process. * Superpower: Tapu Bulu physically strikes the opponent with immense force. This also lowers its attack and defense however. * Mean Look: Tapu Bulu gives the opponent a sharp mean look that prevents their escape. * Disable: Tapu Bulu disables the last move used by the opponent. * Whirlwind: Tapu Bulu blows a whirlwind at the opponent to blow them away. * Withdraw: Tapu Bulu withdraws into its shell to boost its defense. It can be used to simultaneously block in coming attacks. * Leafage: Tapu Bulu fire off leaves to damage the opponent. * Horn Attack: Tapu Bulu strikes the opponent with its horns. * Giga Drain: Tapu Bulu absorbs energy from the opponent restoring its own health by half of the damage done. * Scary Face: Tapu Bulu makes a scary face to lower the opponent's speed. * Leech Seed: Tapu Bulu fires a seed that attaches itself to the opponent and slowly saps their health which in turn restores Tapu Bulu's own health. * Horn Leech: Tapu Bulu strikes the opponent with its horns and simultaneously saps their health restoring Tapu Bulu's by half of the damage dealt. * Rototiller: Tapu Bulu tills the soil boosting the attack and special attack of all grounded Grass Types. * Zen Headbutt: Tapu Bulu focuses a psychic energy into its head and then headbutts the opponent possibly causing them to flinch. * Megahorn: Tapu Bulu jabs the opponent with its horns with extreme force. * Skull Bash: Tapu Bulu first tucks its head in boosting the defense before bashing the opponent with its head. * Solar Beam: Tapu Bulu gathers solar energy between its hands to fire a powerful beam of energy. It can be charged much faster under sunny conditions. Gallery sample_f0b454847ca7aef3b1cb4f7944083032.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Guardians Category:Energy Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 4